Admist the frozen flames
by Ari-cchi
Summary: A tale about those who defy the flow of an unyielding fate : There's the child of the prophecy, one who brings about a new age , but then there's something else ... something else entirely ... SI/OC /AU story


.

.

.

A picture of utter bliss

A far off memory that shaped her person

The core that started it all

.

.

.

The very first time she laid eyes on her newborn baby sister. Barely seventeen months at the time and even though her books confirmed the impossibility of such a feat, for the young girl, it was and it'll always stay as clear as daylight.

_How cute …_, she remembered thinking. Her gray eyes never strayed from the baby's form. The amount of curiosity they betrayed did nothing to change the bored, possibly stoic expression this newly made older sister was born with. The baby, however, was not fazed by the cold façade. She let out those happy sounding baby noises, the kind that urges you to smile by default whenever you hear them, all bubbly and cutesy. She also tried to reach out with her small chubby hands, moving them erratically in all directions as a failed attempt to stay awake. Motor skills must suck at this age.

Gray orbs never stopped staring as the toddler fell into sleep.

Suddenly, the older girl felt an over-sized hand ruffle through her straight platinum blond hair. Looking up, a man's face came into view. _ His eyes … the color of the sea… _, that thought came to her out of nowhere. She wasn't even sure what "the sea" was supposed to be. _… Otô-chan … _Nevertheless, the child immediately knew the man to be her father. A bright smile was marring his face, one that saved many before her. Her own mother being a prime example. Something funny started to will up inside of her; like the feel of the sun on one's skin after a particularly gloomy day. Again, she had no idea where that came from.

The man, whose name is Harada Haruto, fits that description well. He has a warm personality, a little on the loud side and a great example of an idiot father. Haruto is easily recognized by his unruly orange hair. His built and the way he held himself, controlled and well balanced, points to some form of shinobi training in his earlier life. Of course, a trained eye was needed for that kind of assumption.

"She's cute, isn't she? Ne Kaho-chan!" , His voice was loud, clear and radiated confidence. Not that Kaho, his firstborn daughter, could tell anyway.

"….." , As per usual, no response came from her. It was kind of disappointing, but Haruto wasn't one to give up. If anything, the events of earlier gave him all the more hope and determination to get her to talk.

"Leave her alone, dear. Don't try to rush her. I think she's a "my pace" kind of person." Those words belong to Mai, wife extraordinaire and mother to the two soon-to-be-lovely-ladies-present-in-the-room. "I'm really happy that she finally spoke her first word …. Or sentence… Naming her sister no less! As expected of my daughter! Kaho-chan is so cute! Ne Ricchan!", she added, speaking to the fast asleep baby. This woman tended to ramble for no particular reason all the time.

Mai is a beautiful woman. Her long wavy blond locks and forest green eyes matched well with her heart shaped face and dazzling smile. Her personality however is another story entirely as it really didn't differ much from that of her husband. If you were to ask anyone from Kantô, the village they lived in, about the two of them, your reply wouldn't diverge from this: "these two were made for each other". Both are obnoxious and overly dramatic but they never failed to be a pillar of support to the whole village. Their optimistic way of life made hoping for a peaceful, violence-free tomorrow not as absurd an idea as it may sound.

In short, they had charisma.

"They also keep our lives entertained!" one may add.

.

.

"Minori… such a beautiful name for our young flower, though if it were for me I…"

"Enough, dear… It was Kaho-chan's first words so we have to abide. Ricchan is to be called Ricchan." Cutting off her husband, Mai said firmly.

"Can't argue with that, can I?", He was smiling so much pink waves were practically rolling off of him.

And his wife followed suit.

Maybe… just maybe... everything will turn out all right.

Harada Kaho was an abnormal baby. She never laughed, never cried, and had always been as noisy as a rock. Always so quiet, she didn't respond to people and she spent the majority of her time sleeping. When awake, she would stare ahead, seemingly lost to whatever happened around her.

She gave off the impression of not belonging in this world…. Though, she could walk already.

Mai had no idea how that came to be. One day, out of the blue, the blond toddler stood up. Surprising the hell out of her mother who had been watching her at the time, small Kaho made her way out of the house and to the garden. Once there, she stilled and got back to staring. Her face never changed its natural blankness.

Not even once.

Mai had always been worried; kids should not behave this way. Today, it felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. How relieved the young mother felt when Kaho-chan spoke those words:

"_Minori…. That baby's name is Minori"_

_Maybe… she really was a late bloomer like Haruto said…_ At the thought, Mai smiled brightly …_ time and patience…_

.

.

_Warmth_

_._

_._

It was coming from the palm of her father's hand on her head, he didn't let go,

The sound of her mother's reprimanding, affectionate voice,

And finally, the sight of Minori who somehow managed to sleep despite all the noise their parents were making.

The seventeen months old blond child, also known as Harada Kaho, was filled with her very first human feeling… Happiness…

That day, Kaho-chan showed her parents a smiling face without even realizing it.

…_This is… family…_

A smile that was most precious. _She'll definitely grow up to be very lovely, _Mai thought and then wondered, glancing at her husband, what that meant for the man.

Haruto was, after watching such an angel like smile, in the process of concocting a full proof plan, and I quote, "to eliminate any wolf stupid enough to try and sniff my pretty and savory flowers".

_I won't show mercy_, Haru-kun thought. Determined and a serious face on, a shadow loomed over him.

Thus was born the hardest daughter complex Kantô village had ever known.

_So cuuuuute! Haruto is so cute! I can totally guess what he's thinking!_ Mai, after all these years of being together, still didn't feel the need to stop fangirling over her husband. On another note…

_Not on my watch dear kukuku_, she looked pretty dark and evil at the thought. A thing never mentioned about this woman is that she was someone that could be considered a sadist. Indeed, Mai's favorite hobby is to see her Haru-kun squirm.

So yes, the poor guy's biggest obstacle would always remain his loving wife. Life could be that mean sometimes.

_Tô-chan and Okâ-san are making weird faces,_

Kaho-chan returned to her natural bored looks.


End file.
